Killer Beauty
by symphonysleek
Summary: Willow Harkness, the beautiful mayor's daughter of District Seven, is reaped. She takes this as a challenge and is now prepared and ready to win the Games. She has a sweet face and an evil plan. Will she win?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever read and review pointers and constructive criticismwelcom **

* * *

I am Willow Harkness. I am seventeen years old. For the first time in my life, the odds were not in my favor. Out of every girl in the district I was picked. I'll never forget this morning.  
I woke up early as usual to make myself beautiful just like every other day. I stepped out of my bed in my room at the District Seven town square and stretched. I walked into my bathroom, took a bath, and brushed my teeth. I towel dried then brushed out my long golden hair until it was perfectly straight and silky. I remembered it was reaping day and dressed in a simple strapless green sundress that stopped right above my knees. I put on a leather bracelet with a willow tree charm on it my parents bought me for my first reaping give years ago. They bought it to make me feel better and safer. It still comforts me to this day and was my lucky bracelet. I pulled the hair out of my face tying a ribbon at the top of my head like a headband, took a look in the mirror then walked down the kitchen. My mom had made pancakes, eggs, potatoes, and ham for breakfast. A special breakfast for the reaping day. I was as usual the last person to come out of my room since my hair takes is so thick and takes a long time to manage. Everyone sat at the breakfast table waiting for me. I remember my mother telling me how pretty I was and my farther kissing my head. I remember how delicious breakfast was and hearing the bell call us to the square. My brother hugging me and wishing the odds be in my favor will be forever etched into my mind as I recall this day.

At first I didn't even hear my name my ears were ringing so loud. I'm strong as I make my way through the crowd of girls. I walk onto the stage doing my best to appear ready and confident. I don't cry or show fear. I know I'm being filmed and I do not want to appear weak to any possible sponsors. I don't have a breakdown or scream and cry uncontrollably, the kids who do that are almost always first to die. That is not going to happen to me.

It's not hard to act confident. I'm used to people staring at me and having to keep my cool. I'm one of the most popular girls in the district and my my father is the mayor of District Seven. I'm used to bring watched and stared at. Being judged and compared. It comes easy to me after seventeen years. I feel thousands of eyes set on me and it almost natural. As if people should always stare at me. Like that's what was meant to come out of my life. I am after all from a powerful and influential family.

I have to stay strong for my dad, my mom, and my older brother, Caspian, who is going through his last reaping, too. I'm sure he's scare for me right now. Me getting reaped is probably scaring him more than it would for him to get reaped himself. I can't look at him for fear I might lose it, though. I love him so much and we're so close. He's one of my best friends. If for no one else I have to be strong for him.

I continue to walk through the crowd looking straight ahead at the Capitol women on stage. I strut like a peacock with my chin up and my nose in the air. I walk up the steps onto the stage and stand tall as the woman pulls out the name for the male tribute. While she does that, I sweep my eyes across the crowd avoiding where my parents and Caspian are standing. I see a shocked district. People look hurt with shocked expressions on their faces. A few people I go to school with and take classes with seem teary eyed. Is it because I was reaped? Because I'm the mayor's daughter? Because they don't think I'll win?

My mind goes to the last one. I am terribly competitive so this is good. Now I have to win. I have to prove them wrong. That's just the type of person I am. I will always win when people tell me I won't or I can't. When I was eight I remember walking through the forest near our house. Caspian told me I wouldn't be able to climb to the top. After that I remember reaching the top only to fall and break my arm. He's never made a bet with me since. This isn't climbing a tree this is winning a game to the death. I understand that but I have to keep the same mentality as when I was climbing the tree. The determination not the pain.

Now I know I'm going to win. No one's going to tell me otherwise. If they do they are wrong. I remind myself I can win this. I'm the most popular teenage girl in the district. I'm diplomatic, strong, determined, and beautiful.

I'm the next victor of District Seven.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own thg if I did it would be scary like Percy Jackson ruling the world**

* * *

I stand on stage as the male tribute is reaped. I stand straight with my shoulders back and my chin up. I'm doing my best to looked prepared and confident. I watch as the woman swims her hand around in the raffle of names and pulls out slim piece of paper identical to all the others. She announces the new tribute's name in her funny accent. His name is Andre. When the name is called I am washed over with relief. It's not Caspian! I feel like the weight of the sky's been lifted off of me. I can breathe again. I'm so relived I smile. Not just a smile for show but a true genuine smile. I'm actually happy even though I'm on this stage. I'm happy for Caspian. If he was reaped too I'm not sure what I'd do with myself, but he's not so I can be okay and can focus on winning and coming back to him. Back to the district.

How amazing it's going to be to come back to Seven! Proving everyone wrong, making everyone proud. The lives of victors are so glamorous, too. The big Victor's Village houses, masses of food and money, bringing pride,joy and food to all citizens of the district. I can't wait. I know I seem cocky, but I'm a confident person. I'm used to getting what I want and being in control of my life. Competing in the Games is not going to change that. I have friends and family to come back to. I have a glamorous fulfilling life to live. I must come back. For Mom, Dad, my friends, the citizens of District Seven and most importantly, Caspian.

I still won't look at him, though. He's losing his mind worried for me, I can tell without looking. I know him well enough. He probably doesn't think I'll win either. Another person to prove wrong he has to have learned by now I always win. Especially this time. I don't want him to be worried about me. I want him to be proud that I'm going to bring pride to our district and being the mayor's daughter makes that even more extravagant. I do know, though, that if I was in his position and he was in mine I'd nd scared for him. I would not be proud. I would go mad.

I try to push the thoughts aside when it happens. As I look across the crowd my eyes catch Caspian. I look at him and our eyes lock. At that moment I look into his bright gold eyes, like 're beautiful. Like liquid gold poured slowly around little pools of black. His eyes are comforting. I've looked into them for comfort and advice so many times, but now when I look I see pain and fear. Not two usual things for him. It makes behind my own eyes sting. I realize what I have gotten into. What I've been chosen for. I was going into the Hunger Games. A game that could cost my life. A fight to the death where I have to kill children before they kill me, then I hear a voice.

I realize I'm still on stage and immediately straighten up. I look at a fixed point above the crowd and turn my smile to a smirk. An evil but glamorous smirk that intimidates girls at school. It takes me a while to decipher what the voice said, then I understand. "Shake hands." As I offer out my hand and shake I size him up. About twelve or thirteen, poor boy. He has shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes. He is short and thin. Ratty clothes, probably from the more poverty stricken area in Seven. We could barely, if ever, have crossed paths in life. Me being one of the few privileged children in the district and much older than him.

I try to not feel sorry for the child because I know he has to die for me to live. I don't want to get attached to him and it's good I don't know him. I don't want to know him. He's a scrawny poor little boy. Not much of a good ally so I want to keep my distance. If I get to know him it will be harder for me to see him die.

Look at me. I've already started to think how they want me to. I guess that's what it takes to win and that's what I'm going to do.

The Capitol women announces us as this year's District Seven tributes and herds us off the stage. As we leave I smile at the crowd, wave, and blow a kiss. My gesture is followed by silence, no one cheers for the dead, but I'm glad I did it. It makes for a good show anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

We are taken off stage into two separate small rooms in town hall. I'm only stories below my home, my kitchen and bedroom, but I can't go back. If I do come back home this won't be my house anymore. I'll be moved to Victor's Village and live in a big, luxurious house. I've never been in this room before. I haven't been in a lot of rooms in my own home, come to think about it. The walls are plain white and there's a small couch.

As I sit there my dad, mom, and Caspian rush in. Both my parents are teary eyed and I can tell Caspian is on his way. I'm sure my parents won't be able to say anything. They can deal with problems involving the while district, but when it comes to their own children they suddenly go b into shock. Caspian is different. He rushes to me and hugs me.

I hug him back letting the smell of his soap comfort me and I put my best confident voice on.

"It's ok, Casp. I'll be fine." As the words come out I can't believe how calm I sound when a small part of me just died.

He grasps my shoulders and looks at me.

"Fine?" He's trying to not yell at me. "Willow, this isn't something to take lightly." My parents are too stunned to talk about it, so he's playing parent. "This is your life! They're not going to spare you because you're popular, or the mayor's daughter, or anything! They don't care!"

"I-i... I-," my mouth makes out. What do I say? How do I argue? I can't lose because I'm competitive? I'm going to win because people don't think I will? If I was doing my interview and told Caesar Flickerman that he'd laugh and make me out to be a joke! The other tributes would slaughter me within the first ten minutes.

I can't face him anymore. He's going to make me lose it. I turn to my mom and hug her. She's gone from teary to having a complete breakdown. As I pull her into the hug she's shaking and sobbing loudly I can't deal with her either. I can't cry so therefore can't be by a crying person. I need to stay strong. I need to stay in my mind set of winning. I need someone supportive.

Dad. I hug him tightly burying my head into his chest like a little girl. He smells like a soap, laundry detergent and sweat from standing outside. The comforting smell of my farther. He hugs me, stroking my back. "You believe me, right, Dad?" I look into his eyes. They're gold like mine and Caspian's, but older and knowing.

He nods slightly. "Come back soon," he says sternly like if he was telling me to fold the laundry or wash my face. That's what I need. I don't need sorry looks, tears, and chastisement. Not now. It's unnecessary.

The peacekeeper comes in and takes them out. As he's walking out I hug Caspian one last time. "I'll see you soon, bro." He nods almost imitating my dad as the door shuts behind him.

We must have taken a long time because no one else came to see me. Another possibility is that no one wants to see me, but I do hope that's not the case.

A peacekeeper comes in and escorts me to the train.


End file.
